


Fallen Avengers: Ironman

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Dark Avengers: the Multiverse [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dead People, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Thanos (Marvel) Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Earth-MCU-9001The Ironman hasn't an iron heart.--Tony got up, acknowledging the feeling from the stone, but remaining numb to the power. He walked towards the fallen two, Steve and Peter, and fell to his knees. Suddenly, he heard a weak cough.“Mr. Stark…? Tony…?” Peter’s eyes opened ever-so-slightly, looking around as if unable to see where he was talking to. “Did we win?”Tony quickly started trying to cover the wounds, to stop the bleeding. “Yeah, kiddo, we did. C’mon, keep those eyes open, I’m going to get you to a doctor.” He scooped the boy up, and started flying out of the lab, passed the bodies of Steve, of Rhody, of Banner, of Natasha. He flew passed and directly to Wakanda, the closest medical center he knew by heart.





	Fallen Avengers: Ironman

14th June 2020

  
Tony sat in Avengers Tower – no, Stark Tower, now – JARVIS droning on about some expenditure, or something like that, even though that the AI knew he wasn’t thinking about a thing it was saying. JARVIS knew exactly what Stark was thinking of, and it wasn’t his business.

  
Stark adjusted his prosthetic leg, thing back to the day he got it.

  
3rd May 2019

  
Tony programmed the Infinity disruptor, waiting for it to absorb the power of Thanos’ gauntlet. He could hear the Titan approaching, to spite the rest of his team’s attempts to slow him. Suddenly, the metal doors to his underground lab were thrown off their hinges.

  
The Avengers have failed, and Thanos was there to eliminate them. He wasn’t going to settle for half of the universe, he was going for everyone. Tony didn’t move from the screen doing everything he knew wouldn’t work to make the process go faster. They figured out how to bring back those who were dusted, but it seemed that Tony couldn’t keep them here.  
If Thanos is here, then where’s the rest of the Avengers?

  
Thanos charged towards Tony’s desk when something wrapped around the Titan’s arm, pulling him back from his charge. It was a web, pulled by both Steve and Peter. Peter’s suit was torn and damaged, revealing bruised and bloody skin beneath. Steve was in a similar state of injury, but his arm was webbed into what looked like a cast.

  
“Tony!” Steve called to him, narrowly dodging Thanos’ fist. “How much longer?”

  
“I…” Tony checked the device again, progress still not going as fast as he would like. “I need five minutes!”

  
“Make it two and a half!” Steve threw his cracked shield at the Titan, who was busy trying to escape the webs he had been encased in.

  
“I’m on it!” Tony again typed away on the monitor, desperate in his movements. “Where is everyone else?”

  
Steve didn’t pause in his attack on Thanos, but answered in heavy breathes. “They’re – they’re down. Backup won’t be coming.” Peter continued to wail on Thanos, even as he broke free of the webbing.

  
“That sounds so clinical, Captain.” Thanos smirked, slapping both fighting Avengers away. “Just tell him I killed them and get on with it.”

  
Steve got up again, casted arm difficultly rising. “You did kill them. But you forgot something, Thanos.”

  
The Titan smirked. “And what might that be?”

  
Peter, at this point, got up too, cracking his knuckles. “We’re called the Avengers, you dipshit. You gave us people to avenge.” Again, the three collided in a spectacular display of a desperate fighting.

  
“Mr. Stark? How much longer?” Peter called out from his position on the ceiling.

 

“Just need thirty more seconds, that’s it!” Stark worked faster than he could ever remember him working.

  
The Titan only smirked. “I do believe that’s my que.” With that, the Titan grabbed both Steve and Peter, squeezing until he heard bones crack beneath his fingers. When the two had stopped screaming, Thanos turned towards Tony, only to be met with the infinity disruptor’s blast.

  
“Your fucker.” Tony said more calmly than he felt. “Damn right they’ll be avenged.” He fired it again. And again. And again. And again. He fired it a total of five times, leaving all but the power stone dormant. Tony saw the stone’s glow and grabbed it from Thanos’ gauntlet, put it in his arc reactor, and started hitting the Titan everyway he knew how. There was a flurry of his own movement before he realized the Titan was dead.

  
Tony got up, acknowledging the feeling from the stone, but remaining numb to the power. He walked towards the fallen two, Steve and Peter, and fell to his knees. Suddenly, he heard a weak cough.

  
“Mr. Stark…? Tony…?” Peter’s eyes opened ever-so-slightly, looking around as if unable to see where he was talking to. “Did we win?”

  
Tony quickly started trying to cover the wounds, to stop the bleeding. “Yeah, kiddo, we did. C’mon, keep those eyes open, I’m going to get you to a doctor.” He scooped the boy up, and started flying out of the lab, passed the bodies of Steve, of Rhody, of Banner, of Natasha. He flew passed and directly to Wakanda, the closest medical center he knew by heart.

  
He landed, and the rest was rather blurry. He remembered the Dora – Dora what? – grabbing the boy from his arms and rushing off. He remembered sitting for hours next to Shuri, waiting for his boy to walk back to him, waiting to hear the boy be overly formal with his name, only to meet a hug. He waited for Peter for hours.

  
Only for the Wakandan doctors to tell him that Peter didn’t make it.

  
They said that they had tried their best, but Peter’s blood, the blood that he lost, couldn’t be replaced because no one on Earth has a spider-enhanced blood-type. They tried, but they couldn’t save him.

  
Shuri had looked at him with sympathy, compassion. “I’m sorry. The doctors tried –“

  
“So did I.” Tony interrupted her. And killed the doctors. Even with Shuri’s yelling and pleading, he went through the castle, killing everyone he saw, repulsors now powered by the power stone in his chest. By the time he stopped, he and Shuri were the only ones alive.

  
Shuri was yelling in a language Tony didn’t bother to have JARVIS translate. She was crying, tears falling from her face like a waterfall. “Well looks like you’re queen, now.” Tony interrupted her crying, causing her to quiet herself, tears still streaming down her face. “We will be keeping in touch.” He blasted through a window and flew out, making arrangements for Peter’s – for everyone’s – funeral.

  
14th June 2020

  
Tony interrupted JARVIS’ reporting over whatever expenses that were spent where. “That’s enough, just send it to Shuri. She’ll figure it out. Or read it. I don’t know.” He got up and walked towards the patio, grabbing a bottle of rum. “Can you get me my Endo-Sym armor.”

  
“Yes, sir.” Suddenly, liquid armor flew out of one of the bottles in the bar and attached itself to Tony, who stepped off the patio, falling off Stark Tower. The armor calibrated and hardened, finally taking its final shape. Tony flew over the city and landed near the graves of his team. Rum still in hand, he sat himself next to Peter’s stone, and took a sig from the bottle. He was about to take another when a blue portal opened, and out came Peter.

  
Tony stood up, wide-eyed, and took in the sight. This Peter wasn’t like his own, he could tell. This one had a haunted look in his eyes that wasn’t in his Peter’s. This one was quite a bit paler too, and his suit was not the underoos, or the sensory input upgrade, or even the Iron Spider suit. This one was black, and seemingly liquid. This Peter looked around before spotting Tony in all of his shock.

  
This Peter smiled softly and sadly towards Tony and opened his arms to him. Tony only took only a moment’s hesitation before he rushed into Peter’s arms, hugging him for who knows how long.

  
“How?” Tony croaked out between sobs.

  
“It’s a long story, Mr. Stark. I’ll tell you on the way.” Peter motioned towards the portal, guiding Stark towards it.

  
“I…there’s something I have to tell you though, before we start doing anything in the field again, undroos.” Tony stopped midstep towards the portal.

  
“And what’s that, Mr. Stark?” Peter looked a bit nervous at the prospect.

  
“I – I’m not Ironman anymore. I – they call me the Avenger. Singular avenger.” Tony waited for Peter’s reaction.

  
Peter only smiled. “That’s ok, Mr. Stark. I think it suits you.” With this response, both heroes (heroes?) walked through the portal, Tony taking the power stone with him. Without the stone, the world lost its power. Electricity buzzing out, gravity failing, buildings no longer capable of holding themselves together.

  
Ned Leeds’ last thought was of the sounds of Stark Tower falling above him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know not everyone knows about the endo-sym armor, so here is the link (I'm sorry if it doesn't work):  
> http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Armor_Model_50


End file.
